You Never Know What You Have Until
by GEM8
Summary: Jenny and Mallory watch the events in Rosslyn VA unfold on the news. They both reflect on what they have and what they may have lost. LJ SM Post What Kind of Day Has It Been. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer The West Wing isn't mine. Just a poor college student.

Author's note: For the purposes of this story. My other Jenny and Leo stories don't exist. In other words how the relationship was left in FVD is how it is in this one.

Spoilers: WKODHIB and ITSOTG 1&2

Title: You Never Know What You Have Until...

By: GEM

Rated PG

Mallory was sitting at her kitchen table reading the latest essays from her fourth graders when her door bell rang. She got up, walked over to the door and opened it. Mallory saw her mother standing there with bag in hand.

"Mom!"

"Hi Sweetie can I come in?"

"Sure."

Jenny walked in the door and followed Mallory back to the kitchen table.

"So what brings you here? Mallory asked as she cleared her work off the table and set it for dinner.

"Mallory do I need a reason to come over and visit?" Jenny asked as she began to put food on her plate.

Mallory sat down in the chair opposite her mother. "You're having second thoughts again aren't you?

"I am not." Jenny insisted "Your father and I are through."

"Mom, if you said that three months ago I would have believed you. Now I don't, you have brought him up so much lately: Christmas, two years ago, the campaign, vacations.

"Okay Mal I get the point."

Mallory laughed a little and looked down at her watch. "Hey, we should put on the TV and catch the end of the town hall meeting."

"Okay, I'll put water on for tea." Jenny said as she moved into the kitchen Mallory moved into the living room and put on the TV to find a familiar news anchor. "I guess we missed it." she said as she heard the news report.

"We repeat shots have been fired at the president and his staff. There are no reports of

injuries at this time."

"Mom!" Mallory screamed in horror still staring at the television set.

Jenny came running into the room when she heard Mallory scream. She was stunned by what she saw on the television. The report started to repeat again.

"The only new information we have at this time is that there are injured and they are being taken to Gorge Washington University Hospital at this time."

"Mom what do we do? I mean Dad, Sam We have to find out if..." Jenny came up behind he daughter and placed an arm around her shoulder. Mallory began to get teary eyes. Jenny was putting up a front but deep down she was screaming.

"We'll found out Mal. We'll find out." Jenny said as she took her daughter in her arms and walked out the door.

-------------------------

Jenny and Mallory had no trouble getting into the ER the agents recognized them right away. They walked down the hall and joined the staff in the waiting room. Once inside Mallory quickly ran into Sam's arms. Jenny froze and looked around the room. Leo wasn't there.

"Sam where is my Dad?" Mallory asked when the finally broke their embrace.

"He's fine. They took him back to the White House.

Jenny looked at Sam, Sam looked at Mallory, and then back to Jenny Sam turned to Toby who was already speaking to someone about getting them to the White House. "I'll have someone take you to see your Dad. Sam said

"No Sam I want to stay with you and see about Josh." Mallory turned to her mother. " Go to him Mom. Fix this, it's not too late. It never is.

Jenny looked at her daughter for a moment before she moved then the gave her a kiss and walked out of the room followed closely by a junior staffer Toby found to drive her to the White House.

---------------

As Jenny waited inside her husband's dark office, she wiped her newest set of tears away. She was amazed how much this had effected her, how much she needed him. She needed him. She needed him to be in her arms. She almost lost him tonight, she wasn't going to loose him again, never again.

----------------------

Leo walked into his office and turned on the light. When he turned on the light he saw a familiar face sitting on his couch with a river of tears coming from her eyes. "Jenny?" Leo said softly as he moved across the room to sit next to her.

"Leo?"

He took her into his arms as he sat down on the couch. "It's okay baby. Let it out."

"Leo." Jenny managed to get his name out through her tears.

"What babe?"

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I never should have left you."

It's not your fault."

"Let's not fight about this now." Jenny said still holding Leo tightly. "Honey I need you. I want you. I want you to come home and before you say it's because you been shot at, it's not. I've missed you." Jenny said as she fought her tears again. "Tonight when I heard Mallory scream and saw the TV. My whole life flashed in front of me and I realize that I can't live without you. I know one thing for sure I never want to feel what I felt tonight again. I thought that it might be too late, you might have... have..."

He pulled her against him and laid down on the couch with her in his arms. "Sssh baby. I'm here. and I love you. You and Mal were the first two people I thought about when it happened. I've missed and yes I'll come home. We'll work together and make it work I promise."

"Thank you Leo. I love you."

"I love you too babe. Now, you look terrible."

Jenny looked up at him. "You don't look so good yourself." She said with a small smile.

"You should get some sleep. You'll feel better if you do." Leo said as he started to get up but she stopped him. "Jenny I have things I need to do."

"I know but can't you stay for a little while?"

"Sure." He said. He kissed Jenny lovingly before laying back still holding her until she went to sleep.

The End


End file.
